


↑Myosotis↓

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: bgm:Myosotis-M2U不建议搭配bgm食用（？）有破车轮，是非插入。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 7





	↑Myosotis↓

↑Myosotis↓

Bgm:Myosotis-M2U

［假设韩国是君主立宪制国家，bug无数］

［强行把阿允和浩俊哥拉成同岁了］

［别问我为什么是和服，我不知道］

——

听说那个南方起家的少将今天进都城了。

听说他只有三十岁上下，但是杀伐果敢，奖惩分明，手下军队在推翻新王登基前军阀建立的庞大傀儡政府中又立了大功，所以被跳级晋升为如今最年轻的少将。

听说少将不图财也不近女色，一心为国，因此深受王上的信赖。

听说......

车外真真假假的流言在将黑未黑的穹顶下漫天飞，车内人们议论的中心人物捏着锁紧的眉头，盯着后视镜映射出来的驾驶座上自己那位副手只能望见一半的眼鼻。

“浩俊啊...”

“打住打住，”孙浩俊一脸“我知道你接下来要说什么”，看了眼仪表盘，“这是我说的第三次了，进城之前你就答应我要去城里最好的酒楼喝两杯，怎么，堂堂郑大将军难道还想食言不成？”

他这位副手兼好友便是吃准了他最厌恶言行不一才硬把他从看了一半的报纸中拽出来塞进轿车后座，郑允浩对此心知肚明也无可奈何。

“只是喝酒的话我无所谓，但问题是，”他手伸到孙浩俊脑袋旁边，伸出食指戳了戳后者太阳穴，恶狠狠地接着说，“你可没告诉我还要和什么陪酒小姐交流。”

“哎呦哎呦你别乱动！我车开不稳了！”孙浩俊左躲右躲让开郑允浩的毒手，把着方向盘长出一口气，“那又怎么样？那里的姑娘陪聊不陪睡卖艺不卖身，比你老家那小酒馆正规得不知道到哪里去。再说了...”他趁着等红绿灯的工夫扭头，左右瞅瞅，才用手背挡着嘴神神秘秘地冲满脸一个“你是不是脑子被门夹了”的郑允浩小声叨叨，“据说那地方的头牌可漂亮了，而且比你还小那么一两岁，咱们英明神武的柳下郑先生不赏个面子去见见？”

说完还附赠了个贱兮兮的笑容。

“专心开你的车。”郑允浩在红灯倒计时剩下两秒时把孙浩俊的脑袋扭了回去，两臂盘叠在胸前，靠着座椅靠背，“这个行业不就是吃年轻饭？还有，再这么隔应我我就跳车了。”

结果孙浩俊猛踩油门再接着一个急刹车差点把他脑袋甩到前座头枕上。

“噢，晚了，亲爱的郑少将。”孙浩俊在郑允浩蹦出一声国骂之前利索地开门下车，绕到另一边替郑允浩拉开车门，“我们到了。”

交友不慎，郑允浩心想，真他妈交友不慎。

话虽这么说，但事已至此他也再没有拒绝的机会，看着孙浩俊给车上锁再上下抛着车钥匙哼着小曲儿先他一步走进装饰得有些浮夸的酒楼大门，只觉得太阳穴上的筋络突突跳得发疼。

“对，姓孙，两个人，中央厅堂靠旁边些的位置...花魁？噢那是挺幸运。”孙浩俊与前台迎接的工作人员交代完，招呼站在门旁的郑允浩过来，“站那儿干什么？当门神啊？唉我还是嫌弃你这个人，出来放松一下怎么还穿军装？生怕别人不知道你是谁？”

“简装而已，一般人不会轻易把它和军装联系起来，也就是你总见我这么穿才会认出来。”郑允浩白他一眼，推开他自己往里面走。

“喂你知道在哪儿吗？”

“你说话那么大声，我又不聋。”

郑允浩走得快，孙浩俊紧赶慢赶过去的时候他已经在位置上落座，把玩着手中白瓷的只手便可包住大半的酒杯。

“说句实话，我没来过这么正式的酒楼。”他见孙浩俊招呼人过来斟酒，便将酒杯放回桌面。穿着浅粉色和服的女子端着酒壶为他两人斟满便后退着离去，郑允浩余光瞥见她踩的一双木屐，心下不免对于对方的平衡能力有了些敬佩。

“我知道，依着你那节俭性子，这地方和你八竿子也打不着边的。”孙浩俊损他，在郑允浩抬手要打之前缩了缩脖子求饶，“诶小郑你行行好，你这一掌下来我就要关节错位喽！”

“哪有你说的那么夸张？”郑允浩嘴上嫌弃自己这个损友，但多少对这话还是有些受用的，心情还算不错地捏起酒杯闭眼呡了呡。

他对酒研究不多，但也能一下尝出方才的酒液先香而后回甘，流进胃里不觉烧灼，而是一阵暖意。

倒也不错。郑允浩心想，睁开了眼。

隐隐有人在喊什么名字，郑允浩听得不太真切，隔着一段距离看就更看不清了，他有些疑惑，歪头小声问孙浩俊。

“怎么了？”

孙浩俊也压低了脑袋，小声回应。

“不知道。”他边说边看看手表，眨了眨眼露出恍然的神色，“啊，七点，那应该是那个人。”

“那个人？”郑允浩望着声音的方向，像他们这样围着中央舞台坐着的人中也有些大大小小的交流响起。

“就是头牌啦头牌！”孙浩俊恨铁不成钢似的提醒，“或者在这里是叫花魁还是什么的...总之就是她！”

“哦？”郑允浩眉毛一挑，食指点点被三四名身穿绯色和服的女子簇拥着一步步走上台的人，示意好友往那里看。

“你可没告诉我，这里的‘花魁’是个男人。”

孙浩俊愣住，沿着郑允浩手指指着的方向看过去，差点握不住手中的杯子。

“哦...哇哦...”他讷讷，“这就...触及我的知识盲区...了。”

一个男子。

脱下的木屐整齐地放在舞台一角，跪在大半圈酒桌围起来的，半米高台正中央的蒲团上，接着上身向下直到整个人坐在自己的脚后跟上，于是那过长的藏青色和服宽袖便垂在身侧，袖口最大处反常地缀了刺绣，大片大片的金丝组成花瓣形状，夸张但不媚俗，在灯光掩映下熠熠生辉，又衬得那大部分用发簪束在脑后，其余分两股拢到身前，与胸口平齐的乌黑长发更加妩媚动人。

这样一个美人，眨眼勾唇间就能挑起台下一片呼声，面容清俊秀丽，鼻梁高挺，眼角含笑，偏偏在眼尾涂了微微闪光的朱红，嘴唇也像是被淡了一些的偏红的橘色包裹，如同盛在清酒杯里的潘趣酒，格格不入却又诡异地和谐。

这样一个美人，如果忽略身高，对于外衣遮挡而言也过分平坦的胸前，以及并未被化妆品刻意模糊化的锋利下颚线的话，确实只是一个比通常女性高出不少的漂亮女人罢了。

但这样一个美人却是男子。

他先是向台下浅浅鞠躬，重新直起上半身时一缕碎发垂在脸侧，他似乎是抱歉地一笑，笑起来有些并非违和的大小眼，抬起右手将其撩至耳后。

这不经意的一个动作在郑允浩眼里却是无限放慢——从他的角度不难看到对方从抬手到曲起指节，别起头发再到放下手的整个过程，更不用说随着人动作而在一层层罩衣下隐现的凸起腕骨和粗细恰好的小臂，不突兀也不显女气，繁复的衣袖挤成褶皱堆积在手肘，宽与细形成鲜明对比，再搭上充满歉意又像挑逗的笑容。

国色天香。郑允浩几乎瞬间想到这个成语。

尽管他知道这并不应该拿来形容一名成年男性。

“感谢大家的赏光，我是Shim.”他，那位叫Shim的花魁，接过一旁女侍递上来的折扇，凌空打了个扇花，“啪”地清脆一声，将众人的注意力再度集中至他身上。

Shim开口的同时郑允浩不得不二度认证对方的性别，毕竟任何女性都不可能拥有这样一副清亮似少年又在话尾带了些成熟男人独特的沙哑的嗓子，意外的非常好听，但转念一想，如果不是如此，也不可能坐上他现在的位置。

“今天老板娘心情好，所以让Shim我自己决定想做什么，”他捻着扇骨将扇面置于胸口一侧，视线沿着面前客人们的座次扫视过去，看到右边时似乎停顿了一下，接着又笑开，“我可不是勤快人啊，但既然在这里混饭吃就要好好工作，那我给各位客人唱一曲，各位也包容我偷这个懒，如何？”

说罢也不管台下人们如何激动或抱怨的躁动，扇面一合，身后的侍女听了指令，开始演奏各自手中的乐器。

“嗨小郑小郑，”孙浩俊凑到郑允浩耳边轻声嘀咕，“他刚才，是不是看咱们这边了？”

“别问我，”郑允浩不知为何有点烦躁，捏着杯子的手指不断摩挲着杯口，“我不知道。”

一段前奏后Shim开口清唱几句，接着又和上重新响起的伴奏。他唱出征的英雄，唱战争的残酷，唱马革裹尸和一封家书。没有那淫淫之语，只有高昂或低沉下来的唱调徐徐道出一个古老的故事。他唱，手中墨色上下倒更像个说书人，情到深处闭了眼，睁开时眸光蘸了水色，令人动容。

他在一片掌声中合起扇面，双手握扇放于大腿，面上仍着了星点凄然的神色，点头向台下道谢。

这太奇怪了。郑允浩并未像其他客人一样鼓掌喝彩，而是边低头闷声喝酒边思考。

他并未想过会在酒楼里听到这种乐曲，甚至与他的身份有微妙的重合...太奇怪了。

“熟悉Shim的客人应该知道，我卖艺，也陪酒。”

“？”郑允浩一瞬的怔忪，视线上抬却不偏不倚与一双弯弯的笑眼对上。

“所以呢，我会挑一个客人陪他喝酒，应该没有人会拒绝吧？”Shim看着他，话又是对着所有人说的，“嗯当然，其他客人也会有漂亮姑娘陪的噢，所以请不要担心。”

他边说边起身，踩上侍女移至脚边的木屐，从高台另一边走下来——正是郑允浩所在的这边。

这下外场所有人的视线都向这边投来了。不只是心理作用还是酒的后劲有些上来，他感觉脸有些发烫。

环境有些微妙的安静，只听得Shim的木屐“哒”“哒”作响，以及郑允浩自己越来越明显的呼吸声，直到Shim站在他那张小桌对面，低头时胸前那两缕头发更加下垂，在郑允浩眼前虚晃成一片。

“可以么，这位客人？”

他垂眸，眼中满是希冀，像坠进了星子，面庞在些许背光下隐去了部分男性的凌厉，竟像个楚楚动人的女子。

“啊...”郑允浩听到自己这么说，像是违抗意志又不那么绝对，“当然。”

那些没有被Shim光顾的地方爆发出一些失望的声音，孙浩俊眼里写满“兄弟我也救不了你了”的同情（和一部分幸灾乐祸），Shim倒是小小欢呼了一下，在郑允浩身边席地而坐，从侍女手中接过个酒杯再乐滋滋地请她倒酒。

“我很喜欢喝酒呢，但是老板娘要管我，所以只能趁着陪客人的时候偷偷喝点。”他一边喝一边自顾自说，女式罩衣下男士的里衣和行灯袴类似长裙的构造使他也可以不必像台上那样非要坐在脚后跟上不可，Shim调整了个舒服的坐姿，目光在郑允浩侧脸徘徊，“客人很面生啊，第一次来？”

郑允浩不看他，捧着酒杯简短地回了声“嗯”。

“原来如此。这都城里去的起这种地方的人我清楚得很，但确实没见过您这样好相貌的。不过沈虽然囿于工作限制，却也听说那个鼎鼎大名的郑将军最近进城了...想来就是您吧？”

Shim原来是沈。

Shim说得小声，藏在周围逐渐升起的嘈杂中，只有郑允浩一人听得真切。郑允浩面色不变，转过脸看他一眼。

“是，那又怎样？”

Shim笑得更开心了，眯着眼睛像个小孩子，眼角艳丽的红晃得郑允浩有些懵。“原来是军爷，那我更要好好服侍才行。”便去拿酒壶为他倒酒。

他靠得过于近了，细密的吐息洒在郑允浩耳畔，带着方才喝的酒的气味，激得本就微醺的郑允浩有一瞬间的晕眩。

Shim并非没有看到他的窘态，轻笑一声，不大不小的声音撞进郑允浩的耳道却像雷鸣。

“军爷原是不胜酒力？”Shim倒完酒放下酒壶，那只刚抄起器皿的细白温凉的手此时覆上郑允浩被酒精熏红而有些发烫的脸，后者一碰上带着凉意的物体便不由自主靠上去，Shim收回手时还下意识跟了过去，扑了个空才觉不对，重新板起脸，脸上绯红却已经烧到耳后。

“不妙啊，如此放军爷离开，军爷恐怕会被别有用心之人占便宜，”Shim念念有词，一本正经的样子极具迷惑性，“不如这样，”他一拍手，自然而然地揽住郑允浩的肩膀把他往自己的方向带，伸出另一只手，手心向上放在郑允浩的手旁边。

“不如这样，”Shim重复道，声音比方才大了些，显然同时也在说给一旁的孙俊浩听，“我带军爷去我的卧房暂且休息，等军爷酒醒了再回来，如何？”

他语气真挚得不像在骗人，而且这确实是个权衡之计，在郑允浩其实可以说完全不可能的失态之前...但万一呢？郑允浩可不想踩中那个“万一”，于是他同探头探脑的孙浩俊打了个招呼，便搭着Shim的手借力站了起来，揉揉有些麻木的小腿，跟着Shim缓缓走至台后的楼梯，再沿着楼梯向上。

一路无言。郑允浩看着Shim留长的头发和与他自己相仿的身形，女式罩衫和男式的里衣宽裤，像Shim本人一样，一个大的矛盾综合体。

“我听说，”Shim在靠里的一面房门前站定，从腰带旁的小包里摸出钥匙开门，“军爷对女人不感兴趣？”

他侧身让郑允浩先进。“不用太惊讶，关于您的传言在城里已经传遍了，况且我这里什么消息听不到呢？”这回变成Shim跟在郑允浩身后，他反手关上门，依着门壁看着一脸戒备的郑允浩。

“你到底想说什么？”郑允浩不怎愉悦地皱眉。他这次出门所有的防御武器都被孙浩俊扣在了居所，虽然Shim目前的发言对他而言还没有构成生命威胁，但郑允浩常年的军旅生活总是让他抱有一点或多或少的防备心理。

“我想说的是，”Shim笑得阳光灿烂，与此同时郑允浩清楚的听到房门反锁的声音，来自对方一直背在身后的手下，“不知道军爷对我这个男人，感不感兴趣？”

——

这无疑是重磅炸弹，三个月前郑允浩捣翻一个藏匿军火的窝点后那些弹药总数之大都没有给他带来比此时此刻更多的震惊甚至是他自己根本不愿意承认的惊恐。

“你这个...唔！”他刚要出言驳斥，肩膀猛地一沉——Shim用比方才搭着郑允浩两肩时大了不知道多少倍的力道扣住后者一侧肩头，而郑允浩被酒精麻痹部分的大脑来不及做出反应，身体已被重重摔在门板上，背对着Shim，他能感觉到对方较先前加重的呼吸敲打耳后密集的毛细血管，又烫又痒。

该死的，他比我还高。郑允浩被突发情况冲击得一片混沌的大脑里缓缓腾起这么一个想法。

“沈昌珉。”

Shim，不，现在该叫他沈昌珉了，压着郑允浩的上半身不给他转身反抗的机会，自报姓名的两瓣唇包住郑允浩圆滑耳廓的上部分，接着郑允浩便感觉到有什么湿润黏滑的东西沿着那层薄薄的皮肤来回舔弄，吓得他浑身一抖，这回是彻底不敢动了。

“我叫沈昌珉，军爷。”沈昌珉比上台献唱还低了个八度的喉音就像在他头顶炸响，如同被消音器吞掉所有夸张音效的子弹出膛，留下的就是最低调也最震撼的，简单的三个字被他反复，似是要将其永远刻进郑允浩脑海深处。“忘了告诉您，我来这里之前也学过一些打斗的架势，虽不怎么专业，但应付现在的您也足够了。”他仍挂着一嘴敬语，手下却是毫不尊敬地一把握住郑允浩两边臀瓣，握了满手肉还不客气地又揉又掐，把那两团柔软又有韧劲的团子蹂躏成各种形状。

他说对了，现在的郑允浩就是想反抗也被在他屁股上为非作歹的大手制得不能动弹，手臂贴着房门勉强撑着不至于腿一软滑下去。沈昌珉像是玩得不够尽兴似的捏着郑允浩胯骨往后拉，后者惊呼一声往下滑了滑才重新稳住身形，屁股却是撅得更高了。

沈昌珉在他身后吹了个流里流气的口哨。

“好辣的屁股，跟军爷您一样辣啊。”他变了味的夸赞落进郑允浩的耳朵里就是嘲讽。郑允浩不明白自己为什么会这样，被一个人，而且是同性这样戏弄竟然升不起哪怕一丝反抗的心思。

他把罪怪给摄入过多的酒精，尽管他心底里明白事实并非如此。

偏偏身后的罪魁祸首还要凑上前来，脆生生的嗓音如果无视其中那放到现在听来分外情色的沙哑的话分明就是同大人讨糖吃的孩童。

“军爷，喜欢这样么？”边说着边放开令他爱不释手的峰丘，那只捏过扇子，捏过酒杯和酒壶，此时又捏过郑允浩臀肉的手从郑允浩后脖颈开始，沿着弯曲的后背线条一路向下，恶劣地将两臀间的布料向臀缝里挤，更显得它们浑圆挺翘。

“喜欢什...么...”郑允浩晃着腰躲避那双他看不到的手，颇费劲地转过头，发现沈昌珉正一瞬不瞬地看着他。

那是怎样一双眼睛？郑允浩从来没有如此近距离观察过，尽管现在的情况于他而言无疑是困窘的。

内眼角微微下陷是这双眼睛总是带着笑意的原因，眼眶比常人大，又圆，眼珠水润，睁大了便是十成十的单纯无辜，像林深间不知从哪里突然窜出的一只鹿崽，蹬着细长有力的腿径直就窜进人心坎里去了。

有着这样眼神的沈昌珉像个长不大的小孩；郑允浩喜欢小孩。

他一颗被战争打磨得坚硬的心软趴趴地塌下去了一角，突然没那么讨厌沈昌珉了。

“喜欢什么？军爷如此主动的扭腰不就是喜欢我这样对你？”

接着面前这个小孩一脸天真表情地往下一探手，麻利地解开郑允浩的腰带和裤拉链，腰带扯着外裤坠地的下一刻郑允浩便感觉到他已经有点起反应的下体被对方满把握住。

“因为被同性捏屁股而有勃起前兆”这种此时此刻无关紧要的问题早就抛之脑后，他呜咽一声又把脸自欺欺人地藏进胳膊肘里，哪怕自渎也鲜而有之的身体正在因为沈昌珉从顶端照顾到囊带的全套服务而不住颤抖，甚至需要沈昌珉捞着才能避免软倒在地上的窘态。

“这么敏感啊。”沈昌珉边说边冲郑允浩耳孔里吹气，满意地感受到这个快把自己全副年轻的身躯塞进他怀里的军事奇才要崩溃似的随之一震，又恶作剧一般探舌进那个小小的孔眼，模拟性交地进出，刻意制造的水声一下一下充斥在郑允浩的脑海里，不断挑衅那条象征着理智的神经。

何况沈昌珉手上不停，握着柱身的手从上一把撸到下，又折返回去安抚不断从细缝里流出液体的龟头。郑允浩在他手下被迫承受着浪拍一样的层层递进的快感，射精的欲望已经取代平素里的冷静分析能力盘踞在思考中心。

他快要疯了，分明极抗拒理智被侵蚀的现状又控制不住自己把硬得又胀又痛的阴茎往对方手里挤，涎水和汗水争先恐后地从嘴角额角和任何一处可以供它们出没的角落涌出再流淌，郑允浩知道自己肯定是乱糟糟的，但他也无暇顾及此。

“让...让我...”他声音不稳，埋在臂弯里朦朦胧胧得像受了天大的委屈，细微又软烂。

“嗯哼？”沈昌珉停下动作，曲指弹了下硬挺的柱身，逼得可怜的东西晃动着四处留下眼泪，有一些还溅到了郑允浩大腿上，明显的湿润感让他羞耻心更甚，扭头自认为恶狠狠地瞪沈昌珉。

“让我射...”后半个字让他自己吞了回去，接着就因为说出这样淫秽的字词而羞愧。郑允浩咬着下唇不再开口，白白的牙齿陷进软厚的下唇，竭力维持已经所剩无几的体面，龟头却不经意擦过沈昌珉的手指尖。

柱身颤了颤，而郑允浩尝到甜头，又把自己往沈昌珉手里送。

这下子更委屈了，或许还有点不自知的诱惑？沈昌珉想着想着不由得点了点头，郑允浩湿乎乎的顶端还在他手心里打转，连带着腰部抖得像筛糠。沈昌珉知道他离射精也只差那么一丁点距离，坏心眼儿地箍住龟头，拇指好死不死堵在小孔中央。

欲望被机械停止被生硬地憋回去的感觉可不是那么好受。郑允浩恼火又有些迷惘，眨巴眨巴眼睛望着沈昌珉，乌黑眸子空空的，像是失了神。

好可怜。沈昌珉另一手的拇指去压郑允浩肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，后者可能是觉得痒了，原本紧咬着的下唇松开了一些。

“礼尚往来，军爷还没告诉我名字呐。”沈昌珉收回手把一边垂发撩到身后，细细的发梢蹭过郑允浩鼻尖，他尚未做出反应，沈昌珉则是俯下身，唇瓣亲昵地碰碰郑允浩的。

“军爷乖，告诉我，我就松开，好不好？”说着还颇具暗示意味地，指肚按了按马眼。

郑允浩被他蛊惑，默许了方才唇上的胡闹而撞进清秀的眉眼和一对飞红，唇彩有些晕开，那些消失的部分怕是尽数留在郑允浩耳边。

“...允浩。”他嗫嚅，似幼猫哼叫，“郑允浩...”

“乖孩子。”沈昌珉得了满意答复，舌尖在唇彩中断的地方小小打了个圈，在郑允浩看得出了神时一口咬住他被他自己折磨惨了的唇肉，舌头舔舔上面一排微微凹陷的牙印，再趁着郑允浩愣神的空档滑进口腔，同时禁锢着性器的手松开，从下到上狠狠地撸了一把。

郑允浩惊得想叫，然而沈昌珉舌尖顶着他上颚让他发不出声响，所有惊呼都化作鼻腔里细小的哼哼，乱七八糟地射在沈昌珉手上。

他浑身发软直不起腰。高潮之后的余韵和空白期你来我往地冲刷五感，使他迷迷糊糊但又很是清醒，清醒得能感觉到自己被人半搀半抱着从门板后转移到床上，途中那人再度落下的长发柔柔地贴在耳侧，随着动作晃来动去。

他看得烦了，抬手就要去抓，这时他听到头顶传来一声低笑，接着整个人坠下摔进柔软的床垫，脑后还有个枕头。

好软噢...伟大的少将慢半拍地想。

“允浩...”他听那人不急不缓地说，接着是餐巾纸揉成一团丢进纸篓的声音，“漂亮的名字，像您本人一样漂亮。”

哪有说男人漂亮的...郑允浩愤愤不平地在心里舌头打结地吐槽，并且把之前自己夸对方漂亮的话语忘的一干二净。

衣物坠地的响动，他眯着的眼忽地睁大，见沈昌珉一件一件脱下繁复的衣装，罩衫，腰带和腰带旁的小包。从行灯袴下抽出里衣下摆时沈昌珉才从手上工作中抬头，看见郑允浩愣愣地朝自己这边瞅，又好笑又觉得有些可爱。

“怎么了我亲爱的军爷？”他说着，手上动作不停，脱下的衣衫搭在床脚，又抽下盘着游鱼的簪子放到床头，头发于是散了下来，比郑允浩想象的还长了些，扎了个高马尾，下面则是一路垂到半腰。

“虽然您一看就是憋了不少，”沈昌珉意有所指地朝纸篓的方向努了努嘴，只着行灯袴爬上床，欺在郑允浩身上，线条分明的半具肉体就这么暴露在后者眼前，“但就这么期待我吗？”

他甚至还有腹肌。郑允浩撇开视线，用他和沈昌珉都能听到的音量反驳：“谁期待了...”

“好好好，我们郑将军不愧美人坐怀而不乱。”沈昌珉掩嘴笑着，又将行灯袴撩起些许，牵着郑允浩的手往自己胯下摸。

郑允浩有些宕机——他甚至没有摸到任何属于内裤的材质，什么时候脱掉的？

“那您摸摸它嘛军爷，它想您想得流了好多水啊。”他温婉的语气似撒娇，嘴角挑起的弧度却是不怀好意了起来。

郑允浩当然不可能摸到女性滴着水的柔软阴唇，没有肥大的行灯袴遮挡，沈昌珉不由分说按着他的手贴上烫硬的男性荷尔蒙象征，郑允浩抖着手指瑟缩了一下，好不容易消下去了点的红潮又反涌了上来。

“事出突然，没有润滑，小沈也不希望军爷您受伤，”沈昌珉在郑允浩耳边低声喘息，显然之前也忍得很难受，说着抱着郑允浩翻了个身，侧着身子背朝自己，“只能拜托军爷用腿帮我解决问题了。”

郑允浩眨了眨眼，半天才回过味来，而沈昌珉已经将他没什么力气的腿扳开一点，紧接着行灯袴完全撩开后粗硬的性器就挤进了两腿间的空隙。

“唔...”郑允浩不适地皱紧眉头。大腿根的皮肤更薄也更易敏，裹住沈昌珉肉茎的一瞬间他居然有点烫坏了的错觉，他心里祈求沈昌珉别再动作可做个人，结果后者小腿略微曲起压着他的，那根硬硬的东西就在郑允浩腿间向后滑动了一下。

感觉太过明显，郑允浩全身僵硬，他被沈昌珉扣着下巴向后扭头，那人分明是眸波柔情似水，眼外的赤色装饰却在汗液摧残下晕开成一片，揉乱了锋芒也揉乱了郑允浩的认知，似乎那不是Shim，那真的是个娇媚的女子，眼角似痴似狂，染出一潭的欲望。

但沈昌珉的肉刃还半根埋在他臀缝里，一头黑发也有部分凌乱地散在沈昌珉自己和他的肩上手臂上，本是男士装束的行灯袴下摆擦着郑允浩的膝窝又像是长裙一般。郑允浩不知是痛苦还是被错乱的性别认知影响，无意识地夹紧了臀肉。

沈昌珉发出一声叹息。郑允浩自己都没有意识到的一个动作正好将他的欲望包进柔软有弹性的臀丘里，他欢喜地亲亲郑允浩那让人流连的嘴唇，一边夸奖，胯下一边抽送起来。

“完全不用教就做的很好啊军爷...”他把郑允浩的手扣在自己手下压在床上，上身支起来了一点，这让郑允浩愈发难以忽略飘摇了一晚上的长发。沈昌珉的性器一次次蹭过郑允浩的会阴和那之后隐秘的穴口，又在臀缝之间短暂地逗留。他看着郑允浩貌似平静却被潮红出卖的面容，双目紧闭睫羽轻颤，不像做爱倒像是被俘受刑，只不过比受刑多了很多好听的单音节。

沈昌珉乐得不行，郑允浩越紧张他就越乐意如此，在郑允浩尚且整齐的上衣衣领后露出的白皙脖颈上又舔又咬，手还很好心地抚上他又有些抬头迹象的阴茎，温柔地搓弄。

太不妙了...身前再次堆积的快感让郑允浩有些忘记或者说习惯了股间前后移动还流出湿乎乎液体的物什，沈昌珉的头发还在他颈后扫来扫去，在耳后啄了个漂亮的吻痕再满意的亲了亲。

“允浩夹得好紧啊，是很想要吗？”他边贴紧郑允浩的腿根反复进出，收回手将臀肉往中间挤，在这场荒唐的性事中第一次唤郑允浩的名儿，“这样诱惑我可不行...还是军爷对谁都会这样？”边说边又在郑允浩逐渐硬起来的阴茎上抹了一把，抹了满手湿黏。

“我不是...呜...”他一句话唤回郑允浩些许神志，后者几度试图凶他，可看着沈昌珉漂亮的脸蛋又狠不下心，只好把一肚子气塞回去凶自己，气得眼泪水儿在眼眶里打转，只希望沈昌珉能赶紧放过他了才好。

然而沈昌珉是断不可能依了他的，几次肉刃后抽得过了，顶端就在郑允浩紧闭的小穴周围绕个圈，还使了坏地往里顶一下，直到那里也被撞得有些松口，一抽一抽地总像要吞些什么。

“还说不是？”沈昌珉嘴上淫词浪语不停，变着法儿折腾郑允浩的大脑和身前那根，冲撞狠了恨不得把阴茎下坠着的阴囊也塞进郑允浩腿间，龟头时不时顶进握着郑允浩阴茎的手中间，两倍的热度逼得郑允浩胡乱抓住他一把头发松开也不是不松更不是，而他被郑允浩拉得更近，借势在那人哭得有些肿的眼皮上轻柔地吻。

“您想要我的，军爷，允浩，允浩哥。”他一遍一遍挨个换着称呼，声音又透又亮还掺了性感的色欲，腰上却是一下比一下用力，撞得郑允浩忍也忍不住细微的嘤咛，看着沈昌珉帅气好看的脸和闪闪发亮的鹿眼又无论如何也冒不出火气来，况且沈昌珉把他治得服帖，上身还衣冠楚楚像个正人君子，腰以下却是脱得干干净净，腿根一团乱糟糟，命根子还被握着，顶端又有吐精的征兆。

沈昌珉搂着他，低吼着加快了速度，同时手上的律动也变得猛烈。郑允浩来不及适应节奏，濒临爆发的身躯绷紧成极致，又干又哑地哭着泄了第二次。

他好累，就连最激烈的战役都没有现在这么疲惫。沈昌珉按着他的腿，肉茎滑出臀肉同时也射了出来，星星点点地落在郑允浩大腿上臀瓣上，还有些跳到脊柱，在背后绽开淫靡的花。

他们靠在一起交换呼吸。沈昌珉缓过贤者时间定了定神，忽而嘿嘿一笑，手指滑到郑允浩的穴口。

那里被稍许撑开过，方才又有些属于沈昌珉的液体迸射到那里，小口小幅度地张合，一副努力想把精液吞下去的模样。

“嗯...别闹...”郑允浩累得抬起一根手指都嫌麻烦，推开沈昌珉就更不用说，推搡几下不成功便也由了他去，揉揉眼睛困得不行。

“不拒绝我了？”沈昌珉撩开郑允浩汗湿的刘海亲了口，见人没动静，估计是困得懒得说话，又笑嘻嘻地凑他耳边小声耳语。

“我就说您是想要我的，哥哥。”

他还说了些什么，但郑允浩已经不得而知，后者在闭上眼之后的没几分钟里就昏睡了过去，以至于再醒时天已经大亮，郑允浩伸了个懒腰，还有些不清醒的头脑悠悠回忆起前一晚上的荒谬事来。

他脸一黑，而沈昌珉倚着床头捏着个浅盏，正仰头将盏中液体倒进嘴里。

他咂咂嘴一副享受的表情，仍是长发，不过抽去了发带，头发随意披散开来，也散在衣襟大敞的睡衣下结实饱满的胸肌上。

“醒了？”他见郑允浩并不怎么友善的视线过来，放下酒盏，“昨晚沈伺候军爷伺候的可还满意？”

郑允浩当然明白沈昌珉所说的“伺候”指的是哪一种，但他的修养又让他对此难以启齿，更不愿当面骂人，头一扭便要下床。

“军爷想赤身见人吗？”沈昌珉也不拦着他，只是看郑允浩钻出的半个光裸的背影噌地又缩了回去，半天才从被褥里探出个脑袋，面色分明不善却也红着脸问他要衣服穿。

这黑里透红的奇景...沈昌珉从地上拎起个袋子扔到他和郑允浩之间。

“这是我之前买的几件便服，一直没时间穿，是您的话应该大小凑合，就便宜军爷您了。”

他说得真挚，可惜郑允浩不领情，在袋子里翻了翻又瞪沈昌珉，瞪得后者背过身又对天发誓不看他才掀开被子一角分外别扭地穿上衣裤。

沈昌珉还好心把郑允浩的内裤放了进去，后者哼了一声，坐回床上。

“我说，”他开了个头，沈昌珉转过身看他，视线上下扫了扫，兀自点点头。

“看来我的品味还可以。”

“别打岔，”郑允浩一巴掌扫过去，可惜中途被沈昌珉截住，他挣了挣，还浸在前夜的酸软中使不上劲，只好接着问，“你这儿的人...不是不卖身的么？”

沈昌珉一怔，旋即笑开，拉着郑允浩的手把人牵过来揽着腰：“当然，这里是正规场所，但沈这一晚上不也没收您钱？”

郑允浩被他一通歪理气得不轻，同时心里还有点酸酸的怎么也不对味儿。“那...那你对谁都这样？”他又问。

问完他就想咬断舌头。什么问题啊，搞得自己像个怨妇似的。

沈昌珉心里乐开了花，面上不动声色把郑允浩又拉近了点。

“那么您呢？”他反问，像昨晚一开始那样咬了咬郑允浩的耳廓软骨，“您对谁都是这样吗？”

郑允浩疑惑地歪歪脑袋，下一秒脸又不争气的红了起来。

“才不是！”他唰地弹开老远，肉眼可见手忙脚乱地穿上鞋旋开门锁有些踉跄地推门而出，留下沈昌珉在床上呆滞了一下，随后很不给面子地大笑出声。

“郑允浩啊郑允浩...”他一边笑得花枝乱颤，一边从床下抽出另一个纸袋，里面整整齐齐地叠放着郑允浩来时的衣裤，当然，都是有些脏兮兮的。

沈昌珉心情很好地起身更衣，换了套可供出门的大衣长裤，对着镜子重新绑好发辫，拎着那只纸袋出了门。

“老板娘我去外面逛一圈，中饭不用准备我的了。”

“知道了你要滚快滚，正好省老娘饭钱。”

“什么嘛我吃的又不多...噢对了，离这儿最近的洗衣店在哪儿？”

后记其一：

郑允浩回家第一件事是把孙浩俊从后者的住处里揪出来揍了一顿。

“痛痛痛痛痛！小郑今天怎么这么凶？昨天一晚上没见到你我还很担心诶！”

“再说就继续挨揍。”

“...好嘛，不说了。”

后记其二：

“郑少将，有人找您。”

“谁啊？”

“不认识，对方只说您去了就知道了。”

郑允浩放下报纸，心想着最近怎么总是有人打扰他看报纸，走出住宅向外大门栏杆之间的缝隙张望了一眼。

然后他开始思考装作无事发生地折回室内的可能性。

站在大门后向他招手的可不就是那个没脸没皮的沈昌珉吗？

走到这个地步，郑允浩只好硬着头皮迎上去，站在沈昌珉对面隔着大门磨了磨后槽牙。

“你来干什么？”

“诶，军爷好无情，我来把军爷的衣服送回来还要这样凶我。”说是这么说，但沈昌珉脸上丝毫不见害怕的神色，反倒是笑吟吟地举起手中的袋子晃了晃，“您看，我还专门送去重新洗干净了噢。”

袋子口露出束花来，沈昌珉察觉郑允浩疑惑的眼神，把袋子又拎高了些。

“这是我的见面礼。”他有些小得意地指着深浅蓝色的小花，“我挑了很久的。”

郑允浩低头沉吟一阵。他确实是大意疏忽把自己的衣服落在了那里，没想到沈昌珉这么用心。他突然对前几秒的语气不佳感到有些抱歉。

“怎么？”沈昌珉这次梳了个低马尾垂在身后，卡其色短外套和黑色紧身裤，手里提着袋子和袋子里那束花，衬得他整个人格外人畜无害，“允浩哥...不愿请我这个戏子进去喝杯茶？”

他当然不歧视职业，但沈昌珉偏不是那寻常戏人，可对方又在用无辜得能掐出水来的小眼神看他了。

郑允浩抹了把脸，感觉困扰他的对沈昌珉专用头疼又严重了起来。

“不，当然不，”他让下人开门，“当然，啊，请进吧。”

后记其三：

“噢我一直想问，这是什么花？”

“勿忘我。”

“...沈昌珉你去死吧。”


End file.
